This disclosure generally relates to a locking mechanism for a slider suspension. Sliding suspensions are used to reposition wheels relative to a frame to redistribute axle loads as needed. These sliding suspensions include a locking system that locks the sliding suspension in a desired position relative to the frame. The locking system includes a series of pins that are received in openings formed within the frame to lock the sliding suspension to the frame. To adjust the position of the sliding suspension, the pins are unlocked from the frame and a vehicle then moves the frame relative to the sliding suspension into a desired position. The pins are then again locked to the frame.
One disadvantage with current systems is that pins may become stuck in an extended position, which significantly increases the effort required to make an adjustment. Or, the vehicle could be driven without the pins being fully engaged to the frame. This could cause the sliding suspension to collide with the frame resulting in damage to suspension components.
Another challenge with the use of a slider suspension is to ensure the locking pins are engaged in the holes before the tractor begins to pull the trailer. If the locking pins are not fully engaged, then it is possible for the slider to move relative to the trailer, such as under hard braking or high acceleration. For example, if hard braking occurs when the pins are not fully engaged, the pins may jump past body rail holes as the trailer body rails move forward relative to the trailer suspension frame causing the sliding suspension to collide with the frame resulting in damage to suspension components.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a locking system with independent pin extension which cooperates with a brake system component to ensure that the locking pins are spring biased towards engagement, and a pin design that avoids jumping past the trailer body rail holes.